


A Million Times

by maealbert



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Mom!Emily, Momily, Paget Brewster - Freeform, hotchniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maealbert/pseuds/maealbert
Summary: Emily comes home from a case one evening to find her daughter in the living room pacing back and forth.(originally posted on tumblr (itsmeedee) as a reader fic)
Kudos: 13





	A Million Times

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Million Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626065) by Myself lol. 



The sun was beginning to set, dinner was getting cold. Looking at her watch, Bella sighs. Her mother said she’d be home at five o’clock after arriving home at the airport at three. Standing up from the couch, Bella heads to the kitchen to start putting the food away. Once she was finished she went back to the living room. But she couldn’t sit down. It was now going on six thirty. She paced back and forth in front of the tv as she picked at her nails.

“I don’t know why he would say that, Garcia.” Emily said over the phone as she dug in her purse for the house keys. “I sure didn’t say anything. I didn’t even know anything was happening until you called.” Unlocking the door she steps inside to see Bella pacing back and forth in the living room. “Garcia, I'll call you back later.” She says before hanging up. Slowly stepping into the living room, she sets her things on the corner chair. “Everything okay?” She asks.

Bella stops pacing and turns to face Emily. “You said five o’clock.”

“I know I did, but Cruz wanted to talk to me.”

“And you couldn’t call to tell me that?!” Bella shouts as she slaps her thighs. “You had me worried in case you couldn’t tell already.”

“I’m sorry, I really am. I should’ve called but I forgot.”

“Well clearly you had time to talk to Garcia on the phone!”

“How many times do I have to apologize?”

“A million times, mother.” Bella says. “But it still won’t change the fact that I was worried about you! You said you landed at three o’clock so you’d be home by five o’clock so I was nice enough to make dinner when I got home from my classes so you wouldn’t have to rush to make it when you got home, but clearly you were late.”

“Whatever it is, it smells good.” Emily says, hoping to make the situation better.

“ _Smelt_ good.” Bella corrects Emily. “I had to put it away in the fridge because I didn’t know what time you’d be home.”

“Where’s your father? Didn’t he eat?”

“No…” Bella says looking down at her feet. “Unlike _you_ , he actually called. Said he wouldn’t be home until late so not to save him a plate at the table.” She starts to leave the living room when Emily grabs her arm making her stop in the doorway.

“What is gonna take for you to not be mad at me?”

“Call!” Bella exclaims. “That’s all I want! I haven’t seen you in weeks because of that case! I barely heard from you either. I got one phone call before you left, a few texts here and there checking in on me but then nothing until you called when you landed. But I was worried that something happened in between leaving the airport and coming home.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.. A car accident. An old foe coming after you again.”

Emily looks down at her feet before looking back up at Bella. “Doyle happened a long time ago.. And Scratch is dead. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“How can I be sure about that? I don’t know anything about your past until something brings it to light! I nearly lost you once with Doyle. I had to keep your secret while your team mourned your “death”. Then the whole team is in a car accident and you get taken by Scratch! He could’ve killed you right then and there when you refused to tell him where Dad and Jack are!” Bella scoffs and shakes her head. “And I have nothing to worry about?! I have plenty to worry about! I could’ve lost you both times and each time that something happens I get worried that I might never see you again! Has that ever crossed your mind?” Bella pulls her arm away from Emily’s hand. “Dinner’s in the fridge. I thought I’d also be nice and make your favorite. Enjoy..” She dashes for the stairs when the front door opens and Aaron and Jack walk through.

“Everything okay?” Aaron asks looking at Emily before hanging up his jacket.

"i'm just gonna go upstairs." Jack says as he heads for the stairs.

“She’s mad at me because I didn’t call and tell her why I was late.”

“Well..” Aaron sighs. “You tend to be bad at calling when you say you will.”

“Oh don’t tell me you’re mad at me too?” Emily sighs, her shoulders slumping.

“I’m not mad at you.” He says kissing her forehead. “I’m not very pleased sometimes, but I’m not mad.”

“Not very pleased?” Emily says, folding her arms over her chest. “ _Please_ explain what you mean.”

“I was standing outside the whole time she was yelling at you, and I can’t blame her for being worried. Hell, I’m worried every time you leave for a case. I mean.. When Doyle came back was a big thing. I mean, you did nearly die. We couldn’t see you, talk to you. The only people who knew you were alive were us two and JJ. Bella would keep asking me when you would be coming home, when she could call you _if_ she could call you at all.”

“You know that I was doing that to protect you and her. I couldn’t have let Doyle get to the two of you.”

“I know.. But she didn’t..” He walks over to Emily and kisses her forehead. “Look, she gets worried over the both of us just like we get worried over her. I think you should talk to her.”

“I was trying to! But she walked away.” Emily says, sighing in defeat.

“Well go after her.” He says, directing Emily to the staircase. “Now.” He says pointing his finger up the stairs. Emily sighs and heads up the stairs. Standing outside the hallway she raises her hand to knock on the door and it swings open.

“Look.. I know I went off on you and you didn’t deserve it..” Bella says as she looks up at Emily. “Whatever Cruz wanted to meet you with must have been important.. I get it.”

Emily shakes her head. “I should have called. I told you I would have been home at five but I failed to call you and tell that I was going to be late.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“You have every right too.”

“But you’re my mother.. And you’re just trying to protect us.”

“I just want you and your father to be safe. And Doyle? I left you behind and kept no contact with you because I didn’t want him to come after you or your father. I didn’t tell you where I was because I wanted to keep you safe. If he could find me, then he could find you. He threatened your life and I don’t take kindly to someone who threatens my baby’s life.”

“Mom, I’m twenty one.” Bella sighs rolling her eyes.

“So? You’re still my baby no matter how old you get.” Emily wrapped her arms around Bella and held her tight. “I love you.”

“How many times are you going to keep telling me that?” Bella asks over Emily’s shoulder.

“A million times and a million times more until the day that I die.” Emily says as she kisses Bella’s cheek.

“Oh _mom_..” Bella groans. “You’re getting your lipstick on me.”

Emily laughs as she rubs the lipstick off of Bella’s cheek. “Now come on. I want a taste of that chicken you made.”

“We might want to get down there before Dad and Jack eat everything.” Bella says as she slips out of her room. “Race ya down there.”

“Oh you’re on.” Emily says as she runs after her.


End file.
